El significado de las flores
by Lanaieru
Summary: Desde ese día, las cartas retomaron su curso y esta vez, iban con una respuesta. Junto con las cartas, llegaba a veces una gardenia, un tulipán jaspeado, una rosa amarilla, una peonía rosa y agregando una nueva, una Dalia Rosa que significaba intentar su felicidad. Siempre, pero siempre, la carta llegaba con un Crisantemo rojo.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

El pequeño niño dejó de cantar al mismo tiempo que las manos del trovador dejaban de acariciar las cuerdas de su guitarra española, cesando al fin el pequeño concierto que se llevaba a cabo en uno de los menos importantes parques de Nueva York.

Aquellos que habían admirado el concierto de principio a fin, cautivados por la voz de cantante, aplaudieron y pagaron por tal escena; La combinación de entre su guitarra, su voz más la del pequeño infante, lograron una ambientación al parque amena. Sin embargo, el autor se preguntaba cuándo sería su oportunidad de tocar entre los eventos que se realizaban en Central Park, sabía que allí será reconocido y podría saltar a la fama… Claro que eso no le importaba por el momento, o tal vez… No le importaba.

\- Cantas muy bien – Le elogió una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes - ¿Tienes alguna referencia?

\- ¿Referencia? – Preguntó confundido, era la primera vez que alguien le miraba

\- ¡Claro, tonto! – Le llamó el niño ilusionado - ¡¿Usted quiere que Antonio cante para alguien?!

\- Así es – Sonrió – Mi nombre es Lilian Morrow. Y estoy buscando a alguien para un restaurante conocido. ¿Te gustaría? La paga será muy buena

Antonio Carriedo, el trovador que se ganó un poco de fama al asistir todos los fines de semana al parque sólo para cantar, se hallaba en un dilema de decisión. Tal vez así ganaría el dinero que le faltaba en un lugar más transitado y con la fama que esperaba, pero algo le molestaba.

\- Lo siento, pero no… - Respondió mostrando seriedad con una ligera sonrisa. Mi lugar es aquí

El rostro de Lovino no podía expresar más asombro y confusión, por su parte, Lilian comprendió y le extendió una tarjeta con el nombre del restaurante junto con el número telefónico.

\- No será la última vez, llama si cambias de opinión.

Agradeció de nueva cuenta los halagos y sólo la miró marcharse. Regresó a su asiento en la banca del parque mientras el chiquillo le miraba con molestia.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste rechazar gran oferta, idiota?! – Comenzó a ofenderle golpeándole con sus pequeños puños - ¡Ese pudo ser tu boleto para ser famoso, tonto! ¡Grandísimo tonto!

\- No lo entiendes, Lovi – Le habló con su tranquila y amable voz, recogiendo el dinero del estuche de su guitarra – Cuando comencé a cantar buscaba fama, pero ahora ya no… Sólo quiero tocar y cantar y que la gente le guste lo que a mí. Anda, no me vas a negar que también te gusta venir conmigo.

Las mejillas del infante se tornaron rojas mientras gritaba incoherencias.

\- ¡C-Claro que no me gusta! ¡Vengo por los helados del parque!

\- Lovi – Dijo su nombre y luego rió - ¡Claro! ¡Es hora del helado!

Antonio había arribado a Estados Unidos en búsqueda de oportunidades que al principio España no podía darle, buscando fama y hasta dinero; Comprendió, después de ganarse un trabajo y cantar en los parques, que lo que realmente buscaba era pasarla bien: Cantar y tocar ante la gente, que ésta se deleitase con su música propia y recibir cierta bonificación aunque era lo menos en lo que se fijaba.

Conoció a Lovino tres fines de semana después, cundo Antonio cantaba una tonada conocida de Laura Pausini, Lovino la reconoció al instante, pues la cantante era Italiana y bastante famosa, ambos terminaron en un dueto que se ganaron bastantes miradas. Como pago, Antonio le compró un helado que Lovino no rechazó.

Cada cierto tiempo, el pequeño niño Italiano les pedía a sus tutores llevarle al parque para cantar con Antonio, a esos días, el español ya componía canciones.

La última que compuso y se ganó varios halagos el primer día en que la cantaron, no llevaba nombre hasta que un pequeño niño le aconsejó. _"La Pasión no se detiene"_ había sido su título.

\- ¡Lovino!

El pequeño alzó la mirada, saludando con una sonrisa a sus tutores y a su hermano menor.

\- Entonces nos vemos el otro sábado – Sonrió el español revolviéndole el cabello – Gracias, Lovi

\- ¡No me toques, maldición!

No solía demostrar su cariño, pero Antonio sabía que le tenía. Lo vio alejarse con sus tutores, Elizabeta y Roderich. No conoció a sus padres y su abuelo murió dejándoles a él y a Feliciano, su hermano menor, solos; No fue hasta un día en que el austriaco y la húngara se presentaran en su hogar diciendo que eran conocidos de su abuelo. Feliciano se ganó el cariño de Elizabeta y viceversa mientras Lovino aún se mantenía al margen de llamarles familia.

Se hizo de su estuche y se encaminó al establecimiento de su trabajo. Los días que tocaba en el parque eran sus días libres, sin embargo, eso no le impedía visitar a sus amigos.

Antes de entrar a la floristería, se topó de nuevo con ese cliente bastante peculiar. Aquel rubio de ojos verdes y cejas graciosamente pobladas.

\- _Sorry_

\- No hay cuidado

Ese cliente que todos los días que él trabaja, llegaba a comprar un ramo; No sabía si a su novia le gustaban tanto las flores, lo hacía para presumir o mal gastar dinero, pero todos los días le veía llegar. Solía atenderlo, conocía sus gustos florales y su humor que no era soportable.

\- ¡Antonio! – Le llamó Emma acomodando las rosas - ¡Que bueno verte hoy!

\- Mañana trabajas, ¿No podías tomarte el día? – Preguntó Francis con una ligera sonrisa

Emma era la principal encargada mientras Francis era el administrador junto con el hermano de la belga, Antonio se ganó el cariño de ambos rubios por su amabilidad, sonrisa y buena vibra que no tardaron en darle trabajo también.

\- Que bueno que estás aquí hoy – Le guiñó el ojo el francés sacando una pequeña caja del mostrador – El correo llegó para ti

\- ¿De nuevo?

Todos los días, le llegaba correo a la floristería de un aparente admirador completamente secreto. No sabía absolutamente nada de él, ningún tipo de seña en particular, lo único que sabía es que éste le veía los días que trabajaba ahí. No le asustaba pues el correo nunca llegó a donde él vivía, pero le incomodaba saber que estaba bajo la mira de alguien mientras hacía su rutina.

Siempre eran cartas, poemas de algún poeta famoso, letras de canciones e incluso escritos hechos por su admirador, o admiradora. Esta vez, el paquete se mostró diferente.

Una caja pequeña envuelta en un papel color naranja con un moño rojo en la esquina superior derecha.

\- Siento que es mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué esperas? – Le apresuró Emma curiosa - ¡Ábrelo!

Era la primera vez que le llegaba un regalo, admitía esperar alguna carta que todos los días le llegaba una. Quitó el papel sin romperlo demasiado y quitó la tapa de la caja de madera, tal vez le sería útil para guardar las previas cartas a la actual.

Sacó la prenda de ropa con sumo cuidado, como si de algo frágil se tratase. La estiró, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- Una bufanda.

\- ¡Y es muy linda!

Una bufanda de lana de dos metros, parecía hecha a mano ya que los colores de esta representaban la bandera de su nación.

\- Mira cada detalle – Susurró Emma sorprendida - ¡Y es realmente suave!

\- ¿Una bufanda?

\- Tu admiradora piensa en todo – Rió Francis – Se acerca el frío, nada como un regalo para la ocasión.

Vaya, esta vez le había sorprendido. No se sentía cómodo recibiendo regalos y cartas sin agradecer de paso. ¿Algún día la conocería? ¿O a él? No le molestaba que fuese un chico o una chica, siempre había sido de mente abierta, sólo quería conocerle.

\- Hey, you

Parpadeó confundido, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en su mundo?

\- Lo lamento – Sonrió, o eso intentó - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! El cliente que iba todos los días. Intuía un poco sobre su elección, casi siempre escogía lo mismo, lo que respondió le dejó perplejo.

- _Tell me about the flowers_

¿Qué le podía decir?

\- ¿Sobre qué? Las flores tiene miles de significados, una flor puede tener varios – Explicó - ¿De qué?

- _Love…_

Bien, no le sorprendía del todo que un cliente llegase a preguntar el significado amoroso de las flores, él, sabiendo que era su tema favorito, aceptó gustoso.

\- Verás… Eh…

\- Soy Arthur

\- Yo Antonio – Le sonrió – Arthur… ¿De qué flores te gustaría saber?

 _\- All…_

Aunque sí era la primera vez que un cliente llegaba para preguntarle el significado de todas las de la floristería.

Existía variedad en flores dentro del negocio, sin embargo, también la época de frío comenzaba a hacerse presente por lo que algunas comenzaban a escasear; Una opción era traerlas desde su país de origen para su vente, claro que esto no era bien visto para Emma, ya que le tenía un gran respeto a la naturaleza y consideraba eso como un matanza, o algo parecido creía Antonio.

Claro que los tulipanes era la excepción.

\- Cuando uno de los clientes llega para pedir una flor que haga que su enamorada le note, suelo recomendarle esta – Explicó sacando un _Tulipán_ _Jaspeado_ de su recinto – Esta flor da a enter que esa persona tiene unos ojos preciosos. ¿No es la indicada?

Arthur asintió ligeramente anotando unas cuantas cosas en un pequeño bloc de notas que traía y que Antonio no alcanzó a notar.

\- De aquí nos vamos a dividir – Siguió – Pasaremos a los amores no correspondidos, mira esta…

El sauce rastrero no era para algunos considerados una flor hermosa, era parte de la flora de la tierra, sin embargo, no existían muchas personas que quisieran tenerla de adorno.

\- El Sauce rastrero no es muy bello, ¿No? ¿Qué te da a entender?

\- ¿Amor no correspondido?

A Antonio le pareció maravilloso su español fluido pues eran contados sus conocidos que hablasen su idioma para comodidad, ahora Arthur se sumaba a esa lista. Asintió a su respuesta.

\- Así es… Es el vivo ejemplo para un amor no correspondido, ¿No crees?

Pasó una hora exacta para que el español terminase su explicación sobre el significado de las flores que se hallaban en la floristería, orgulloso de tales palabras a las que dejaron al rubio sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – Preguntó de repente.

\- Mi madre tenía muchas flores en su jardín – Siguió con su explicación mientras adornaba un ramo de tulipanes jaspeados – Solía pedirnos a mi hermano y a mí darles una interpretación.

\- Te vi cantando en el parque

\- ¿Oh, sí? – Preguntó nervioso rascándose la mejilla derecha

\- ¿Qué haces trabajando en una pobre floristería? – Alzó la ceja – Alguien con tu voz podría ser famoso

Era de esos temas de conversación que siempre evitaba. Le daba la misma respuesta que a Lovino cada vez que rechaza su idea de ir más allá.

\- Las flores me quieren y yo a ellas – Sonrió entregando el ramo – Además, la música sólo es un pasatiempo.

 _\- If you say it…_

Que incomodo silencio. ¿Por qué el rubio no se marchaba? Ya le había dado la explicación que necesitaba, ¿Qué era lo que le retenía en aquel lugar mirando más de una vez las flores a las que le dio interpretación?

Arthur miró nuevamente las flores, ¿Era el significado que quería? ¿Cuál de ellas podría ser lo que quería dar a entender? Todo eso le confundía y no le gustaba para nada ese sentimiento.

Amor no correspondido. Le molestaba.

El de ojos verdes miró a su cliente retirarse, finalmente se había marchado y para él era un poco de alivio. Ese hombre le otorgaba cierto recelo; No sabía como expresarlo, pero así era. Intentaba no darle importancia, sabía que al día siguiente le vería pedir un nuevo ramo, al mismo tiempo que otra de las cartas llegaba y, ¿Quién sabe? Con algún regalo hecho a mano.

Sin embargo, ninguna carta llegó por el resto de la semana al igual que su cliente.

Admitía sentir un poco de tristeza al ver que el correo no llegaba con la carta del día, ¿Qué había sido de su admirador? ¿Hizo algo que le asustó? ¿O al fin se dio cuenta de que era imposible un amor por medio de cartas?

Le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, al fin podría concentrarse con otra cosa que no fueran esas letras que más de una vez le avergonzaron.

" _La vida da miles de giros, y habrán personas que se adueñen de suspiros, personas que aprecien los detalles y chocolates, y que atesoren un corazón cuando por ella late_."

¿Cómo interpretaba esa parte del último poema? Su cabeza conectó la desaparición de sus cartas con la de su cliente preferido. Era ridículo, más de una vez Antonio se golpeó en el rostro por siquiera pensar en algún tipo de conexión entre ambos, pero al no existir más evidencias, era lo único a lo que llegaba.

Tres semanas pasaron, el invierno llegó Nueva York y consigo el frío que daba la muerte que las flores que no resistían a esta temporada.

\- Vamos a cerrar hasta que la temperatura suba – Explicó Emma – Tranquilos, yo vendré a ver las que sí resisten

\- Te acompañaré, querida – Le sonrió Francis con coquetería

\- ¡Ya seremos tres! Mi hermano también vendrá

Antonio sólo miraba el rostro de decepción del francés. Era un caso especial con las mujeres.

\- En ese caso, nos vemos

\- ¡Oye, Antonio!

El castaño no pudo caminar demasiado hasta que la belga le alcanzó.  
Emma le extendió una carta, tal vez la última del año. ¡Su admiradora volvía a hacerse notar! Tanto tiempo desaparecida.

\- ¿Cuándo le conocerás?

\- No depende de mí, Emma

\- ¡Avísame cuándo lo hagas! ¡Estoy emocionada por saber!

De algo estaba seguro, Emma no era su admiradora. Era una buena amiga y ella parecía tener gustos románticos por alguien más. Algo le carcomía y aterraba que su admirador fuera Francis, ¡O peor aún! ¡El hermano de Emma! Que no fuese un admirador y todo eso fuese una broma de mal gusto para pasar el rato.

Las calles de Nueva York comenzaron a teñirse de blanco gracias a la nieve, el frío aumentó. ¿Qué podía hacer? Le habían dado unas vacacione forzadas y no quería pasar la noche encerrado en su departamento. Era viernes, en la noche…

Se encaminó a su departamento por su guitarra para un firme propósito, tocar en el parque habitual.

A pesar del frío que se colocaba por su bufanda de lana hecha a mano, eso no le impidió tomar asiento en el lugar habitual, sacar su guitarra y sus guantes para comenzar con una balada tranquila. Había memorizado uno de los poemas, y afinando su voz, comenzó llamando la atención de los transeúntes nuevamente.

" _No, yo no quería quererte,  
Pero me enamore cuando te vi,  
Empecé en mis sueños a verte,  
Te hiciste especial para mí."_

Las personas se detuvieron, escuchando atentas y curiosas al trovador que se hallaba en el parque entonando una canción.

" _Porque te tuve que conocer,  
Antes vivía solo y era feliz,  
Dime porque te empecé a querer,  
Haz cambiado a mi vida su matiz."_

Algunas pensaban… ¿Era la situación del español?

" _Recuerdo tan perfectamente,  
Que antes no sufría por amor,  
Miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente,  
Pero nunca imagine pensar en dolor."_

Ese era el poema que había recibido en su segunda semana, ¿Así se sentía su admirador? ¿Le culpaba de algo tan banal como el amor? ¿Qué había hecho él para que su admirador fuera capaz de sentir dolor? ¡Él sólo hacía su trabajo como florista y trovador! ¡Nada más! ¿No era eso lo que llamó su atención?

" _Por tu amor muchas lágrimas he derramado,  
Las estrellas que un día te baje me acompañaron,  
Esas estrellas por las que tanto luche me consolaron,  
Y no dejaron a este pobre corazón desilusionado._

 _No te quedes ahí viendo como pierdo mi dignidad por ti.  
¿No te da tan siquiera lastima de verme sufriendo ahí?  
¿Acaso no te recuerdas de tu nombre en los dulces?  
¿No recuerdas las cartas que con amor te puse?"_

Por un momento se detuvo, incapaz de seguir. Ahora que cantaba el poema, entendía la profundidad de éste.

" _Ahora no me digas que no estás preparada para amar,  
¡No me digas eso! yo no estoy preparado para dejarte de adorar,  
No digas que tus heridas no han sanado,  
Al escucharte mi corazón haz asesinado."_

Bajó el tono de su voz al recordar las otras partes del poema, preguntándose si era adecuado seguir.

Pronto y finalmente cayó, ya no podía cantar y aunque para él faltaban palabras, para los curiosos había acabado. A su estuche cayeron billetes y monedas, encima de la última carta que guardó ahí, esperando ser leída.

Cuando se halló solo, abrió la carta sacando solamente una pequeña nota escrita en inglés.

" _I want see you"._

Al leer las letras, poco a poco sus presentimientos comenzaban a hacerse más y cada vez más verdad. Detrás de la nota estaba dónde quería verle y si se apresuraba, llegaría a tiempo. Debió leerla desde que Emma se la dio, tal vez así podría haberse visto más presente.

La incertidumbre se apoderaba de él, la emoción le reemplazaba y el miedo le dominaba. Era un adulto para cuidarse solo, pero en ese momento, se sentía como un chiquillo a punto de confesarse.

Ya era tarde para estar en un lugar así, no le importaba, Central Park no estaba lejos. Se disculpó con los ciudadanos a los que llegó a golpear por su nerviosismo, se aseguró de no tirar su estuche mientras estrujaba con la mano contraria la nota.

Era el momento.

Había estado ensayando lo que diría, se preparó mentalmente por cuatro semanas. Desatendió las cartas y regalos en un intento de preparación, tenía que asegurarse de lo que sentía era completamente cierto, que no era cosa de su imaginación de momento.

Cayó enamorado desde la primera vez que entró a la floristería buscando las flores favoritas de us entonces novia. Victoria era dulce, amable y encantadora, más de una vez pensó acabar con ese noviazgo para convertirlo en algo más que una unión eterna… Entonces… ¿Por qué terminó con ella después de visitar la floristería? ¿Había caído ante los encantos del florista?

Desde ese día, sus conocidos notaron un cambio en sus escritos.

Kiku se lo decía, la protagonista dejó de aparecer en varios capítulos de su actual libro para hacerle un espacio a un nuevo compañero; Vaya… Hasta Alfred se lo hizo notar y él no era de lectura, sobre todo la suya.

" _Estás enamorado"_

El estadounidense no sabía de qué hablaba, era obvio que mostraba su amor por Victoria todos los días con rosas… ¿O era una excusa?

No lo conocía, era una etapa solamente. Siempre se excusaba diciendo que eran nuevos personajes y que la protagonista aparecería nuevamente, pero hasta ahora, no lo hacía.

Ya lo había citado, era momento de aclarar todo.

\- ¡Vaya! No pensé que estarías tú aquí

Y esa voz le llamó nuevamente la atención. Allí estaba él, Antonio Carriedo, el dueño de sus incertidumbres, noches en vela y charlas sin sentido con sus conocidos. Maldita sea la hora en que entró y conoció al florista.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Le preguntó recargándose en el barandal de uno de los puentes – Yo he venido para… bueno… es gracioso realmente

Arthur parpadeó confundido. ¿En serio no lo captaba?

\- ¿Qué te trae aquí? – Miró detrás de su espalda - ¡Vaya! Traes varias flores. ¿Son para tu novia?

- _Asshole…_

No lo entendió.

\- ¿Perdón?

- _You're stupid_? – Suspiró – _You're very stupid._

¿L e estaba ofendiendo sin razón acaso? ¡Él sólo había sido amable durante su tiempo en el trabajo! ¡No existían razones de tales ofensas!

\- Vamos, si tienes este lugar reservado, sólo dime.

Ahora se había dado cuenta que era un error. No podía sentir amor por ese sujeto.

Sólo le quedaba reservar su dignidad. ¿Regresaría con Victoria? No.

Antonio alzó la ceja ante el tulipán Jaspeado que el rubio le estiraba. ¿Qué significaba eso?

\- _For you…_

\- ¡¿P-Para mí?!

Eso le había tomado desprevenido. Arthur le estaba diciendo que tenía unos ojos preciosos y no se lo negaba. Pronto mostró todas las flores delante de él, dejando al español sin mucha habla.

\- ¿Son para mí?... Tú eres… Entonces tú…

Lo que tampoco se esperó, es que el chico le lanzara todas las flores al rostro sin mucho cuidado.

 _\- Fuck you!_

\- ¡Espera! ¡Explícame esto!

No era su intención arruinar el momento, claro que tampoco pensó que el chico, a quien casi no conocía, fuese bastante frágil. ¿Y qué muestras le daba para ver que tampoco se estaba burlando de él como lo pensó al principio?  
Recogió cada una de las flores, mirando e interpretándolas. La primera fue un Tulipán amarillo que caracterizaba un " _amor sin esperanza_ "; Luego una Rosa amarilla entendiendo como _"celos"_ ; Una peonía rosa significando _"un amor tímido";_ El crisantemo rojo que interpretó como un _"Te quiero"_ y finalmente; Una Gardenia… _"Amor secreto"_. Era él… Era su admirador.

Los días posteriores a su encuentro con su admirador siguieron, no recibió nuevas cartas, el cliente preferido no regresó y él ya no iba a los parques a cantar como era costumbre los fines de semana.

La puerta se abrió y él mostró su mejor sonrisa.

\- ¡Bastardo!

Los golpes del niño claramente se hacían notar. Lovino no estaba contento.

\- Lovino…

\- ¡¿Por qué ya no has ido a cantar, maldición?! ¡Quiero mi helado!

El se hincó a su altura, revolviéndole el cabello con calidez no sin antes haber saludado a sus tutores como a Feliciano.

\- Lo siento, no me he sentido bien estos días. – Sonrió – En cuanto me sienta mejor, te buscaré. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Lo harás?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Somos los mejores cantantes.

La campana de la puerta sonó nuevamente, él no le tomó importancia ya que estaba Emma disponible, no fue hasta que la voz de Roderich pronunciando el nombre de cliente le llamó. El rubio entró, saludando a su compañero de piano en el restaurante en el que trabajaba.

\- Vaya, Arthur – Le nombró Elizabeta –No hemos sabido de ti desde hace tiempo. Se te extraña en el Restaurante.

\- He estado ocupado – Respondió

\- Apuesto que el libro será un éxito

Él ya no respondió.

\- Nuestro cliente preferido – Sonrió Emma acercándose – Esta vez yo le atenderé. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Antonio buscó su atención con la mirada, más Arthur no. Le evitó, simplemente estaba como un cliente más por lo que debía ser tratado así. Antonio se preguntaba por qué su humor había bajado tan drásticamente desde que el inglés no se presentaba más, ¿Qué tenía? ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? ¡Debería alegrarse! ¡Se había liberado de su acosador! ¿Acaso era eso lo que le molestaba?

\- ¡Vuelva pronto!

No lo dejaría escapar hasta que aclarase ese asunto.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas, bastardo?!

\- Lo siento, Lovi. ¡Cuida las flores por mí!

Debería dejarlo ahí, debería haber terminado con ello desde que se enteró. Guardaba las flores y las cuidaba, no podía dejarlas morir. ¿Qué era esa necedad? ¿Algo podría sacar de aquello? El chico lo dejó claro la última vez que se vieron, él no podía dejarlo así de fácil.

\- ¡Oye cejón!

Había hecho de todo para llamar su atención y parece que llamarle por algo tan notorio fue suficiente.

 _\- Shit! Shut up!_

\- No es mi culpa que tus cejas sean más notorias que tu rostro

\- _What the hell did you say?!_

¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza a la hora de hablar? Parecían amigos.

\- Lo que oíste

Se le acercó lo suficiente con intenciones de golpearle y hacerle ver que no era grato burlarse de él, más lo que recibió por parte del español, no era lo que creyó. ¿Por qué después de burlarse dos veces él, ahora le besaba? ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?!

Antonio quería asegurarse de algo, de esa importancia que el inglés adquirió en su rutina.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! – Le gritó intentando no mostrar su vergüenza

\- Un beso, ¿Qué más va a ser?

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

\- ¡Anda! ¿Acaso fue tu primer beso? Debería sentirme halagado.

\- ¡Responde, maldita sea!

Los transeúntes cambiaban de banqueta, no era grato interferir una pelea de pareja en medio de la calle, respetaban ese tipo de cosas. Aunque también, pensaban en lugares más adecuados para pelear. No entendían a los jóvenes de ahora.

\- Ya no has ido a la floristería… ya no he recibido cartas. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿Eso importa?

\- ¡Oh! A mí sí – Suspiró llevándose las manos a los bolsillos – Hace tiempo recibí un poema, cuadra bien con nuestra situación… ¿No crees?

 _\- Our situation?_

De su bolsillo sacó un papel doblado, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer nuevamente. El resto de la canción…

" _¡¿Porque!? Yo tan solo quería cuidarte,  
Una sonrisa cada día robarte,  
Solo quería día a día amarte,  
Hablarte y sobre todo escucharte._

 _No te ofrecí mucho, solo te di mi corazón,  
Lo tiraste a la basura con mis cartas y mi pasión,  
Es triste ver como un amor no es correspondido.  
Pero es más triste ver, a un hombre cuando lo han herido."_

El ceño fruncido de Arthur pronto comenzó a notarse, Antonio comprendió ahora sus sentimientos.

\- That's it?

\- No.

Del ramo que Arthur llevaba en el brazo derecho, sacó una de las flores para ponérsela frente al rostro.

Un crisantemo rojo.

Las pálidas mejillas del inglés pronto se colorearon de rojo, intentó abrir la boca para hablar, más las palabras se quedaron en el aire.

\- Me di cuenta de algo… Ambos nos queremos, ¿No? Tenemos una vida para conocernos mejor. ¿Por qué no comenzar ahora?

Desde ese día, las cartas retomaron su curso y esta vez, iban con una respuesta. Junto con las cartas, llegaba a veces una gardenia, un tulipán jaspeado, una rosa amarilla, una peonía rosa y agregando una nueva, una Dalia Rosa que significaba intentar su felicidad. Siempre, pero siempre, la carta llegaba con un Crisantemo rojo.

* * *

 ** _Vaya~~ Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo de mi OTP, decidí cambiar el fic largo por este pequeño fic, algo así como resumiendo todos los capítulos._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, he puesto mucho esfuerzo en este proyecto que ojalá se gane el corazón de unos cuantos. Espero sus opiniones :3_**

 ** _¡Hasta el próximo!_**


End file.
